should i tell you that i love you?
by lulu422
Summary: Benny was restless. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't think straight. He was in love. And normally, that wouldn't have been a problem. But you see the person he was in love with just happened to be his best friend, and that wasn't even the icing on the cake. His best friend just happened to be a guy. Benny x Ethan
1. morning routines

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings.

Warning: boy/boy parings. don't like, don't read.

Hope you enjoy, reviews are appreciated.

Narrator

Benny was restless. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't think straight. He was in love. And normally, that wouldn't have been a problem. But you see the person he was in love with just happened to be his best friend, and that wasn't even the icing on the cake. His best friend just happened to be a guy... a straight guy seeing as he was majorly crushing on another one of his friends, who was a girl.

Well at least he thought he was.

.

.

.

Benny

I was watching Ethan make his way towards me from his house. We were about to walk to school together and as usual I was waiting out side Ethan's house for him like I do every morning. And like every morning for the past 34 days, 7 hours, and 20 minutes (not like I was counting or anything) I was observing Ethan and trying to decide what I loved most about him in the morning. Was it the way his right cheek was a light pink but pale on the left first thing in the morning. (because he always slept on his right side.) Was it the way he pulled his shoulders close to his body and wrinkled his noes when he yawned.(that was a good one.) Or maybe it was when, after he would yawn coming out of the doorway, (he does that every morning) he would look around the front yard for me and when his eyes would land on me one corner of his ( plump, pink, kissable, irresistible...sorry got carried away there) mouth would perk up in a truly adorable sleepy smile that would make always make me melt a little. Finally I decide that I just love every thing(like I do every morning)from his lightly ruffled hair to the way he always slurs a little when he greets me. "Mornnin' Benny"he always says. "Morning" I always reply. _Ahhhhhhh, morning routines._

_._

_._

_._


	2. Should I tell him?

Authors note: Hey guys I know it's short but I also got it out fast so tat should make up for it? I hope you guys like it!

.

.

.

Ethan

I stare down at my cereal lost in thought. _Should I just quit acting and tell him? I don't think he would hate me...but, what if this puts a barrier between us? What if he stops trusting me, or hanging out with me, or talking to me as much,? What if he starts avoiding me? _These were the thought swimming through my mind as I munch on my breakfast. Let me explain a little. I'm in love with my best friend. I don't exactly know when it started, but all of a sudden I started noticing little things about him that would make my stomach feel like it was bouncing.(it's as nauseating as it is exciting) Like how green his eyes are and how they would lite up when he smiled. How his smile made my knees like jelly. Then I relisted that I was in love with him. But this is Benny. Girl crazy, flirting at every opportunity, Benny. There was no way he could ever love, or even like me in thatway.

So to prevent him from finding out that I liked him, I pretended to like a girl who I knew would never like me back, Sarah. But I don't know if I could take this anymore! The lying, the hiding who I really am. I think I'll go crazy by the end of the night if I don't tell him. _Dang it! Just screw it, I don't care! I hate pretending. Besides, I would probably give it away eventually.(I'm not the best actor) But when should I tell him?_ I looked up at the clock to see what time it was. _Oh! Time to go meet Benny outside so we can walk to school together like we always do. _I yawned as I walked out the door. I looked across the yard to see him standing in the driveway. I smile at him and he smiles back at me and my knees do that annoying little wobble thingy, and the next thing I think is _I'll tell him today after school._


	3. I already knew

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings.

Warning: boy/boy paring. don't like, don't read.

Ethan

I couldn't help but be nervous all day. I kept playing scenarios over and over in my head. Some were good, maybe involving a kiss or two..., but some were terrible and made me want to just back out. _No! I made a promise to my self that I was going to do this and I will! But maybe I don't have to do this today... No there's no backing out now! _I was so caught up in my internal battle that I almost didn't notice Sahara waving me over as I stepped into the hallway and out of my last class.

"What's up Sahara?" I asked her. "Ethan are you okay? you've been a little out of it all day today." She said. I fidgeted a little under her stare. _Maybe I should tell her now that I never really liked her, I mean she probably won't even care because she never showed an interest in me anyway, yeah I'll go a head and tell her now and get it out of the way._

"Well,you see Sahara, I kind of have a confession to make... I never actually liked you. I actually like some one else and was using you as a cover up because I knew you would never like me back." There straight to the point. Sahara looked at me for a little bit before she laughed. " Oh Ethan, I already knew that. Why do you think I never took up your offers? I might have said yes if it wasn't so clear that you loved some one else. " I stared at her dumb struck..._didn't see one that coming_. I thought to my self.

Her face suddenly turned serious again, "Speaking of which, when are you going to tell him?" she asked. " Oh I was going to do it today afffffttttterrrr..." ..._wait a second_... My face suddenly turned from relief to horror at the flip of a switch. " Sahara," I spoke in a quiet voice, "did you just say...him?" she looked at me confused while she replies. "Yessss, you are in love with Benny aren't you?" This is the point were my face changes quickly again to embarrassment as a huge blush forms on my face. " H-how...wh-what- how did you know!" My voice comes out a little higher than normal, making it sound like a girl's. she laughs again at my expression before replying. "Ethan, all of us know, you were pretty obvious with the way you kept drooling over him. I've had to restrain Erica several times from just simply locking you two in a closet and not letting you out until it was resolved." Again my face changes back to horror.

"E-everyone...Even B-Benny?" I felt like I was going to be sick._ Benny knew and didn't say anything? So there's no hope? He won't ever like me? _My face changes again to a mask of sadness. Sahara's face flickers from realizing to panicky once she figured out what I meant. "NO!no, no, no, no! I meant every one of us except Benny. He's to much of an idiot to figure that out." I laugh when I hear the last part, and my face takes on a happy/relieved expression."Hey Sahara?... Do you think he likes me to?" I ask a little shyly, blushing a bit.

She looks at me like an idiot, " OF CORSE HE DOES!" then she tsk's at me, and sighs. "Shesh Ethan, I thought you were the smart one. Haven't YOU noticed the way he drools over you?" My face becomes red at that thought and she giggles. "Now go get Im tiger. You got yourself a man to bag!" My face ( if possible ) gets even hotter than before. I give her a determined nod and take off to the front of the school were I know Benny will be waiting for me. We always walk home together as well. My face flushes EVEN MORE as I approach him and say high. My stomach flipped at the blinding smile he flashed me as he replied. "Stupid butterflies." I mumble under my breath as we head out. "HUH?" I hear Benny ask. "Nothing"I reply and step in front of him a little so he wont see my blush. ( which HAD disappeared when we had started walking but had returned at full force he almost heard me and I started to get nervous as we head home) _Breath Ethan, breath. You can do this...I think_

_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I had some problems at home but I hope you like it! As always reviews are welcomed with (very) open arms. Oh and please don't kill me for how I left it! (goes and hides under a table)_


End file.
